


Sueño

by Nana_Walker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabia que el sueno tenía que terminar, pero nunca espero que fuera tan pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: D.gray-man  
> Título: Sueño  
> Claim: Road Kamelot centric. También hay un ligero pincelazo Road>Allen/Nea.  
> Extensión: 567 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Ligeros spoilers del manga (desde el capitulo 160 en adelante).  
> Disclaimer: D.Gray-man © Hoshino Katsura. No obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.  
> Resumen: Sabia que el sueno tenía que terminar, pero nunca espero que fuera tan pronto.

**Sueño**

 

Tuerces con tus dedos el pequeño bastón de caramelo, para echarte luego un trozo a la boca y escuchar como choca el dulce contra tus dientes. Tanto silencio en el lugar te perturba. Te abres paso entre los escombros, con el vestido rasgado y la mirada perdida, buscando algo que seguramente ya no está. Llamas entre susurros, esperando que Wisely capte tus pensamientos o que alguien surja de entre las paredes rotas— como todo un zombie— y se reúna contigo, tomándote de las manos y abrazándote, para que te arrulle diciendo que ya todo pasó.

 

Continúas avanzando bajo ese cielo carmesí, arrastrando los pies y requisando el lugar, tratando de no perder detalle en el intento. Das tres pasos y comienzas a hallar los cuerpos de tus parientes, desperdigados por aquí y por allá, mezclados con los cuerpos de los exorcistas, como si todo ese escenario fuera un bizarro cuadro surrealista. Todo parece un sueno demasiado ornamentado, cosa característica de ti: la ilusión macabra de cuentos de hadas impregna todo el lugar.

 

Pisas sobre concreto ajeno, decidida a despertar a Joyed(1) de ese sueño de ultratumba, pero te detienes a pocos metros de su cuerpo inerme, pues a los lejos divisas la figura de Nea tendido en la arena, sosteniendo una pose extraña con su cuerpo. Corres con las pocas fuerzas— que en tu sueño te quedan— y, sólo cuando te hincas a su lado, puedes ver a la exorcista llorando sin remedio sobre el desastre.

 

No tienes ganas de pelear, así que no dices nada. Lenalee continúa llorando y bañando en lágrimas el cuerpo de Nea, llamándolo por ese nombre que hace tiempo terminó de destruir. Te acercas al rostro del Decimocuarto y le hablas al oído. El Conde te perdonará, seguro, susurras sonriendo con la voz quebrada. Vamos, despierta ya, le ordenas, zamarreándolo de un lado a otro sin consideración, porque sabes que a Nea le gusta jugar bromas de mal gusto y merece que algo de maltrato le des, por semejante jugarreta.

 

— No se va a despertar— te interrumpe Lee entre sollozos, sin retirar su rostro de las manos.

 

Le dices que se calle, ella no sabe nada, que esto es sólo un sueño y que tú lo puedes convertir en lo que quieras. Siempre ha sido tu sueño y espectáculo, así que un final triste para ti no vale. Cierras los ojos, esperando que todo se trastoque otra vez y así esa realidad pueda simpatizar con tus deseos, pero te llevas una sorpresa: cuando abres los ojos, te ves a ti misma tendida sobre una cama, conectada a una extraña maquina que no hace nada más que pitar.

 

Personas, que nunca habías visto, lloran de alegría ante un cuerpo cincuentón que te niegas a aceptar como tuyo. Te ponen al corriente, explicándote que estuviste casi 35 años en coma postrada en esa cama y que ya te daban por perdida. Nadie sabe la historia de la familia Noé, se burlan de ti cuando le cuentas sobre la guerra santa y te miran con extrañeza cuando preguntas por Nea y los demás. Lo único que sacan a colación es que tu novio de antaño, ese chico albino huérfano que habías conocido en un bar de mala muerte, había muerto en el mismo accidente en el cual te habías sumido en ese profundo sueño que, recién después de 35 años, te habías atrevido a dejar.

 

Fin Oneshot: Sueno.

 

Aclaraciones

 

1: Joyed es el nombre de la memoria de Noé que Tiky trae consigo. En el capítulo 186 (o 187 si no mal recuerdo) el Conde lo menciona.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Lo sé, lo sé, la idea es bastante delirante, pero se me ocurrió mas que nada porque Road es la Noé del Sueño y me pareció interesante jugar con el hecho de que, en el manga, algunas veces recalcan el hecho de que la historia se ambienta en el siglo XIX imaginario. Con respecto al tiempo del coma, no tengo ni idea si alguien puede estar tanto tiempo conectado a un respirador mecánico, así que me disculpo desde ya por las posibles falacias que en ese hecho pueda haber.


End file.
